


An Abundance of Tassels

by Morrigan2345



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lingerie, POV Karen Page
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrigan2345/pseuds/Morrigan2345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's in the mall when she sees them, staring out at her from the shop window.</p><p>Beckoning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Abundance of Tassels

**Author's Note:**

> u know, it's funny that i wrote porn with less and now i actually wrote something that would give me an excuse but, nope! No sex!
> 
> (maybe later)
> 
> (but, lets be honest, i always say that and never follow thru)
> 
> all spelling and grammar mistakes are mine!

She’s in the mall buying new heels, because running in her last pair resulted in a broken off heel and an angry Punisher, when she stops in front of a small lingerie store.  Nothing special, all the regular lacy trimmings adorning the windows, nice soft, but bright colours painting the walls.  It’s definitely trying to be Victoria’s Secret but isn’t really giving off that corporation feel, Karen thinks it probably has something to do with the bored looking twenty-something year old standing behind the cash register.

“Hi, can I help you with anything today?” the girl asks, her voice now bubbly as she sees Karen come in, a smile that Karen thought was unachievable as of a second ago plastered on her face.

“Um, no, I’m alright.” Karen stammers, which is a lie, she’s never bought lingerie before, never had a reason to.

She doesn’t really have a reason to right now either, but, she thinks to herself, if she saw what she thinks she saw, there’s definitely some justification somewhere.

“Alright,” the girl continues obliviously to Karen’s inner turmoil, “let me know if you need measurements, or anything at all.” She says and Karen nods back

“Thank you.” She says and watches the girl turn back to whatever she was doing at the counter for half a second until she’s looking back at the racks.  She _swears_ she saw-

“Hoy shit.” She whispers to herself and touches the red fabric lightly.

“Excuse me?” the girl asks, and when Karen spins around her eyebrows are scrunched up and _shit_ -

“When did you get these?” she asks, and the moment she says the words she wishes she could take them back, they sound so _weird_ , but it really is something she wants answered so she keeps her mouth shut.

The girl, predictably, raises her eyebrows even more, but now her lips purse in annoyance, “About a week ago, but, they sold out _quick_ , both of them.  Those are the last few pairs we’re gonna have until we order some new ones, which’ll take a few more weeks.” She- Karen, after walking a few more steps closer, can now see her name badge- Sandra, tells her and Karen nods.

“Makes sense.”

“Does it?” the girl asks, and looks surprised for doing so, but Karen just snorts and looks back to the pairs.

“Themed lingerie seems like a profitable thing, and vigilantes are pretty hot right now, makes sense that some smart business guy took advantage of that and obviously made some money.” Karen says looking back and she finds the girl nodding.

“Totally, I mean the quality is really good at least even if it’s a little weird that they’re themed on real live people.  Also their colour combinations aren’t horrendous, how can you go wrong with red?” Sandra asks, trying to sell the obviously not great product.

“Or black and white for that matter.” Karen responds and Sandra waves her hand in agreement.

“There you go.” She says with a small laugh, she looks less lethal and Karen finds herself smiling a bit, “You sure you don’t need anything?  I mean, we’ve got a new shipment of some really good quality thongs and bra combos, they’re actually the same kind I buy.” She finishes with a nod towards the other side of the room but Karen just shakes her head.

“Actually, I came in to see if you were selling these guys.  I have a boyfriend that would _flip_ if he saw these, and- well, our anniversary is coming up and I wanted to surprise him.” Karen says, the lie rolling out of her mouth before she can help it, but apparently it sounds truthful because Sandra’s already moving closer to the rack by the front of the store.

“Got it,” she says, and they both walk back, “What size are you?” she asks and Karen tilts her head.

“Usually I’m a 32C, but I don’t know your, uh, bra measurement scales.”

“Oh, don’t worry they’re the same as Brand stores honestly.” Sandra says and turns to the rack, “Which one do you want?”

“Both.” Karen says immediately, and, well, she doesn’t know if that’s hilarious or really, _really_ sad.

“Your boyfriend likes Daredevil _and_ The Punisher?” Sandra asks incredulously and Karen shrugs, trying to keep her face from becoming too red.  This was defiantly not one of her better lies.

“He’s complicated like that.” She says quickly and Sandra’s eyebrows twitch up again but, thankfully, starts to flick through the hangers.  She goes through the Daredevil ones and Karen takes her time to look at it.  It’s red, obviously, but there are little flames along the cups that _swish_ towards the middle where a devil’s tail swings seductively (?) downwards.  Lingerie, Karen decides as she takes in the matching underwear and garters, is weird.

“Here’s one.” Sandra says and hands over the red monstrosity before starting on The Punisher section, which, even though it isn’t as bad as the Daredevil ones it isn’t that much better.  Again, there’s the basic colour scheme of black and white and matching underwear and garter combo, but not only are there little Punisher Skull cut outs outlining the cup linings, tassels are hanging from the corners. 

Tassels that have the same Punisher Skulls at the end.

She thinks those are her favourite parts, in all honesty.

“And there you go.” Sandra says and retrieves the swishy fabric, they make their way back over to the register and as soon as Karen sees the price she blanches visibly.

“Your boy must be worth it.” Sandra says as she watches Karen take out her wallet.

“He is.” Karen says, “Debit, please.”

-x-

“What the hell?”

“What are you- Oh.”

Frank laughs, and it grates at her ears, “ _Oh.”_ He mocks and she can feel her face heat up.

Dick.

“Fuck you.” Karen says as she snatches the red fabric from his big, dumb hands and throws the offending bra back inside her closet, he just tilts his head.

“It doesn’t seem like you want to with _me_.” he says as he twirls the red garter around his finger, she can hear her teeth grind.

(She’s also going to ignore his sort of incorrect statement.  Also he needs to _stop_ with his hands twisting around the lacy fabric, it’s providing her with more visuals than she needs at the moment.)

“It was supposed to be a joke.” She says tersely, grabbing the all of the other parts, she’s just glad he decided to stop with Daredevil.

“A joke?  Didn’t hear Red say anything about this.” He says and his face is a bit pale.

“When has Matt ever shared anything with you?” she asks rolling her eyes, more focused on the now increasingly bloodier bandage wrapped around his chest.   

She can see him open his mouth but close it a second later, “You got me there.” He mumbles

“I do, and you have to sit down, alright, you’re bleeding through your bandages and you’re gonna make a bigger mess than you’ve already made.”

“I don’t need to-“

“Just-“ she cuts him off, “be glad I’m not kicking you out for cycling through my closet and instead giving you a place to sleep tonight.” She says

“You’re the one that told me to go in and get sweatpants.” He says, stubbornly not moving and she exaggeratedly nods her head and starts to retrieve said pants.

“Yeah, because I was cleaning up your blood.  Which, by the way, has stained my bathtub already.” And at that he exhales and rolls his shoulders tightly.

“Fine.” He says, and she’s about to sigh in relief but he continues, “But you have to get rid of those things.” He says and waves at her closet, he’s looking progressively worse and it’s making her anxious, she might have to call Claire even if it’s the middle of the night.

“I was, actually,” she says, playing along might make things go quicker and she’ll be able to get him on her couch with out having to drag him there, “but now I’m not gonna, out of spite.”

“They’re terrible.” He says and she grins slightly.

“Not as bad as yours.” She says and balls up the sweatpants and launches them at his confused face before running out of the room.  He’s in too much pain to even think about going back through her closet and just follows her back into the living room where she just uses all of her strength to push him in the couch.

“Shut up and go to sleep.”

“They made underwear about me.” he say drowsily, as his head hits the pillow under him.

“Yup.”

“That’s fucked.”

“Frank, sleep.” She says instead of agreeing.

“Can you show me them.”

“No, Frank.”

“Is that a now no, or a forever no.” he asks, and she doesn’t know if he’s half asleep of half awake at this point.

“Go to sleep or I’m gonna make it a forever no.”

“Wait-“

“Oh, _god_.  I am leaving, good _night_.” And when she leaves him in the living room protesting, she goes back to her room and takes out the bag she shoved in her closest three months ago.  She carefully folds up the soft red fabric and tacky plastic and places them in the bag.

She takes the black and white tassel-y garment from the same bag and places it in one of the small nooks of her closet. 

She likes what it symbolizes.

Probably.

It has nothing to do with the tassels.

Nope.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u for reading !!!
> 
> also if u were wondering (which you probably weren't but whatever) this was gonna be a matt/frank/karen thing where karen just runs around like 'i like both of u' and they're like 'we like u' and they all live happily ever after where karen wears the tassel-y bra and red underwear and the boys where like... idk... karen's newspaper articles...
> 
> whatever shut up, im tired and i still have homework... i dont need this...
> 
> (oh, i should also make it clear that i personally have never bought lingerie ever so i don't know what measurements u need!! also! i would buy the shit out of Punisher lingerie!)
> 
> go visit my bolg pls im lonely :/


End file.
